I Love You Too
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Other times, bad things happen to the unfortunate. But on that one lucky chance there's an instance where something good can happen - well it's enough to make Rocinante not worry about the bad.


A sigh brushes out over Law's lips as he turns the tap water on and allows the rag in his tattooed hands to become damp. He can't quite believe he's doing this, although it certainly wouldn't be the first time he has his dear friend over because of an injury. Although he does wish the impromptu visits would be more friendly than dangerous related.

Law had been walking home, alone. It wasn't unusual. There's always the chance that his friend wouldn't be able to meet up with him. Even if he usually received some form of communication reassuring that everything was well. Not that it's surprising he didn't. There was always the chance that his towering, clumsy friend would almost literally destroy his phone by chance.

They had met when Law was a teenager after beating a deadly illness. He can still fondly recall the blond walking through the door and ending up flat on his back in the threshold. While at first he wanted to dismiss the man who wouldn't leave him alone – and began to come to see him personally – Law grew fond of him. Those meetings made his recovery easier; filled with laughter and smiles.

Even after he left the hospital, Law continued to befriend the other man. Despite their age difference they got along better than anyone would have guessed. Besides, it was nice to have someone else in the house that was left entirely to him after that dreaded disease took the rest of his family away. The walls didn't seem as cold and unforgiving with the older man around.

Nonetheless, after waiting for him, Law had gone on ahead while trying to call him. He hadn't made it far when he got a sick feeling in his stomach – a gut wrenching urge to check up on him. To satiate it, Law swiftly made his way to the small apartment that wasn't too far from his home. Upon entering the apartment he didn't have much time to think and instead acted brashly. Of course he would at the sight of those broad shoulders slumped against the side of the couch with a cigarette between blood stained lips. At that point, Law had practically drug the blond to his home and settled him up in his room.

Another sighs passes over his lips as he turns off the water and rings out the rag. He makes his way back to his room with a shake of his head. By the time he returns, the much taller man is staring about the room as if he hasn't been in here before when in fact he has. Law plops down onto the edge of the bed, "Cora, look here."

The nickname has him turning toward Law. Although those brown eyes still manage to find somewhere else to look. Rocinante – or affectionately called Cora – can't make his gaze linger on Law. In simple terms; he's distracted. Not to mention a little uneasy, for the first time in a while, under Law's golden stare.

Rocinante tries not to pay much attention to the way Law gently cleans up the smudges on his face. He'd protest, but all of that has gotten him nowhere but sitting here now. His thoughts dare to idle on the other touches Law has given him. They were all gentle, yet firm, as he did everything from wrap the deeper wound on his side to place the band aid to the cut on the side of his jaw.

In fact, he's been trying to deny it for a while now. Deny the way his chest swells at the sight of the mocha skin and piercing yellow eyes. That's impossible when Law's thumb brushes just under his lips before withdrawing completely and balling the rag up into his hands. If there's any moment to realize it, Rocinante chooses now; he loves the younger man. And because he does, he misses the way Law's grip tightens on the cloth at the sight of happiness in Rocinante's eyes.

Law sits back and raises a brow at the look on Rocinante's face. It only makes the latter grin wide, "Thanks Law. I'll just be on my way then."

He goes to get up but Law's glare makes him still. "I'm the doctor and I say you're staying right there. At least until I'm sure you don't have a concussion."

"Seriously, I'm fine. It was just a couple bumps-"

"You can either stay here tonight or go to the hospital." With that settled, Law stands up, "Now what do you want to eat?"

/\o/\o/\o/\

After dinner is done and Law has cleaned up, while making sure Rocinante doesn't do anything less he hurt himself more, Rocinante finds himself sitting on the edge of Law's bed. He hasn't been able to focus and it's only resulted in tripping a couple times. To which Law forbid him to smoke unless he's around, just in case he lights anything on fire.

He draws a hand up to brush through his shaggy, blond hair. It's all because he just had to trip at the worst moment on his way to walk Law home. Although, it didn't help that he ran smack into a rather nasty person with friends. Perhaps it would have been alright if it _had_ just been a smack. Rocinante had practically flattened the man against the sidewalk in his tumble which resorted in the others ganging up on him for hurting their supposed leader.

Still, he's happy to be able to stay the night. He certainly wouldn't want to run into those men again. The rustling sound draws him out of his thoughts to see Law gathering up a pillow and a spare blanket. Rocinante immediately gestures toward the bed, "I'll sleep on the couch, you stay here."

"You're the guest, Cora."

"You should sleep in your own bed Law." He says as he stands, "I'll be fine."

But Law will have none of it and Rocinante knows it's a losing battle. The younger man has never liked to be told to do anything even if it's for his own good. He pauses at the door to send Rocinante a look, one that dares him to argue. "Go to sleep. If you need me I'll be out here."

Rocinante can't help but wonder right then if Law has any kind of romantic feelings for him. It's hard not to think about. Especially as he watches the man turn away. He's a sight, one that Rocinante eagerly breathes in every time he sees him. From the way those black tattoos litter his chest, shoulders and back to the gold earrings in his ears.

There's something about the other that's more than just alluring. It makes Rocinante remember to ask Law once more about the recent additions of the black ink. When he had first met Law, the youth was just getting started. But now it's become more and more; the letters scrawled on his fingers, spelling out death, the double hearts on his shoulders, those extending to the tribal heart with the smile in the center on his chest and the smile on his back.

Humming to himself as he flops back against the bed, making his body bounce slightly, he knows he cares about Law. More than he probably should. He always has in fact, from the first time the brat glared and even smacked him away. But he can't think much longer, not with his weary body willing for sleep and from the way everything around Rocinante smells just like Law.

/\o/\o/\o/\

The morning comes a little too soon for Law. His first thought is that he probably should have at least slept in the bed alongside Rocinante. His second is to kill the first because it dares to lead to the unmentionable third. The one where he surely would have ended up cuddled to the other man's side. Law drags the back of his hand over his eyes, forcing the sleep from them. He lays there for a moment and can't stop the smirk from flickering onto his lips.

He _used_ to find it strange that Rocinante is usually one of the first thoughts that greet him in the morning. Always in a variety of ways and meanings. But now it's welcomed. Especially when he jolts upright and finds his balance quickly before rushing to his room. The morning light streaming through the glass door is ignored as he stops in the doorway of the room to see that Rocinante isn't there.

"Dammit..."

The last thing he wants is for the clumsy oaf to hurt himself when he's asleep. On his way back to the living room he finally notices the door that leads to the back porch. The blinds are pulled away, but only enough to allow an exit. Even so he can already see the tendrils of smoke rising up into the air outside.

A fond smile worms onto his face as he parts the blinds further and slips outside as well. Rocinante isn't very far. He's just outside the door, leaning against the wall, as he takes a long breath from the filter of his cigarette. Law finds he doesn't let his eyes linger on the scorch mark on the shoulder of Rocinante's shirt.

It's hard to. The buttons are left open and the rising sun does well to show the toned skin usually kept hidden beneath layers of clothes. The sight should be what takes his breath away although those lips locking around the end of the cigarette seem to be what does it. Law does well to hide it nonetheless, "I hope you didn't set anything else on fire."

Rocinante lowers the cigarette and flashes Law a grin, "Just me."

Law gives a shake of his head and curtly turns around, in hopes of hiding the slight dusting of red on his cheeks. "I'll make breakfast and then I'll change your bandage."

The click of the door sliding shut has Rocinante looking towards the ground in front of him as he puts the rest of his cigarette out. He's been thinking for at least an hour now with only the birds to impede his thoughts. He had _just_ decided he'd at least tell Law about his feelings, hoping they'll be returned.

But with just a pleasant exchange, he finds he can't do it.

They already have a sweet relationship. One filled with hugs and 'I love you's. Although they _are_ all initiated by Rocinante himself. There are times when Law will take that stand and be the one to start, but Rocinante can't find a reason to change things. All because he has feelings a little stronger than he should?

He knows perfectly well that while Law has other friends, some that the latter doesn't openly admit to having, that they're bond is stronger. It's been through enough so far and Rocinante doesn't want to hurt him. Not over the way he can't breathe when Law is close. He doesn't want to rip away the first consistent thing he had in his life after the tragedy.

A rather sorrowful look crosses Rocinante's face as he makes his way into the house and straight for the couch. The pillow Law had used is on the floor and the blanket bunches up against Rocinante as he takes a seat. He wants to start the wheel, give a real good push, but not at the risk of losing Law. Not that he thinks the dark haired man would stop coming around him.

The frustration has him wanting to pull his hair out. At least until he comes up with a plan. He'll tell Law how he feels. But it'll be in the same manner as normal, if only a little more serious, and see how the man reacts. Then, and only then, will he make that final decision.

A hand suddenly waves in front of his face. "Cora, I called you three times. Are you okay?" Rocinante looks up and it has Law nodding toward the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh."

The dark haired man turns, intending to go straight back to the kitchen. At least that's the plan until Rocinante swallows hard and reaches out. His fingers wrap around Law's wrist, tugging the man to a stop. Sensing the blond's unease, Law returns and raises a brow. "Is everything okay?"

Rocinante lowers his gaze and his grip loosens. Now that he has the moment to blurt out his feelings, he's losing the gall. And quick. Yet he finds he can't as Law is pushing his hand away and settling to stand in front of him again. Since Rocinante won't do it, Law takes that one moment to make time seem to stop. He places his palms to the sides of Rocinante's face and makes it so the latter tilts his head up. Their eyes don't have a chance to meet before Law is pressing their lips together in a gentle embrace.

Shocked is hardly what Rocinante is. He can't even seem to move as his eyes widen. Every thought fizzles out before it can make it to the forefront of his mind. That is, except for one and he doesn't hesitate. Not with the feeling of those soft lips holding steady against his in a silent question.

Rocinante pushes back against Law's mouth. It's one of the few opportunities Law has to tower over the blond and he eagerly takes it further by sliding his hands from Rocinante's face. His nimble fingers find their way into Rocinante's hair, twirling the tresses around his fingers. At the same time, Rocinante wraps an arm around Law's waist. He urges the man closer – if only a little awkwardly.

Not that it affects the kiss as their lips part only to mesh quickly for another second. But it doesn't last as long as the first and it has their parting laced with a need to cling to the other. At least until those simple whispered words come out with Law's next breath.

"I love you too."

It only takes a moment for them to sink into Rocinante's brain and for his lips to slowly curl upwards in a large grin – one that shows his teeth. The smile has Law's face darkening with the beginnings of a blush while Rocinante promptly buries his face against Law's chest. The action spurs on a series of tiny pecks on his bare skin that has his face burning bright.

Law resists the urge to push Rocinante away so soon. Instead he keeps his hands deep in the golden locks. The miniscule smile that appears on his own countenance is from the many 'I love you's' between each kiss that meets his torso. It feels strange, a little foreign, at first to have those long arms clinging onto him while kisses are littered over his tattooed skin.

That is until it becomes a little too embarrassing to have the man giving him so much affection so suddenly. He's just about to tell Rocinante that's enough, that the food is getting cold, when the latter is already pulling away. Law is greeted with the sight of the blond's eyes glazed with what can only be tears that have yet to be shed.

Unable to help himself, Law pulls away in hopes of changing the direction his thoughts are going. "We should really go eat..." he mutters while doing so. He keeps his eyes glancing over his shoulder, watching Rocinante as he stands up from the couch.

Of course it's then that air itself gets between the blond's feet and has him falling backwards. Law spins around and latches onto one of the flailing hands. He intends to pull the taller man back up into balance. But the momentum has started and Law can't stop himself from falling forward.

He groans as he sits up, settling to straddle Rocinante's thighs while trying to get his bearings. "You're a mess, Cora..."

Rocinante laughs and the sound is rich and pleasant to Law's ears. It has the latter stilling to the point that Rocinante is able to sit up and wrap his arms around Law's waist. Now secured and not able to get up just yet, Law can only look up into those eyes filled only with love. Love that has been there all this time.

The blond can't be any happier to have Law in his arms in this way instead of the fleeting hugs that are shoved away with a grumble. It helps keep the smile on his face as he lowers it till there's not even an inch between their faces. "But now I'm you're mess." he states simply just before he captures Law's lips.

Law has the nerve to break this meeting to send the blond a quip. But when Rocinante tightens the hug, he lets it die on his tongue and instead returns the hug – as well as the kiss. He'd just have to be sure to use it later since he's sure he'll have the chance.

* * *

 _A huge big thank you to the lovely and amazing Yuri! My dear, you are simply a great help for giving me plot. ; w ; I probably wouldn't have wrote them again for fear of… everything. Lol I shall harness this inspiration to do more :)_


End file.
